


It's a Cro's Life

by Arwyn



Series: A Cro's Life [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Post-Call of the Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwyn/pseuds/Arwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Time was, I longed for two weeks of solitude.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Cro's Life

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a "prompt" from and not at all a near-direct rewriting of [the actual life of cro-mignionette](http://cro-mignonette.tumblr.com/post/146785887625/cro-mignonette-back-at-the-cabin-about-to-send).

I waved one last time (getting a single fingered salute over Ray's shoulder in return) and shut the door. With me on the inside, and the entire rest of Canada -- not to mention seemingly endless kilometers of tundra, a few thousand potentially murderous members of wildlife, and ways both known and unknown to die accidentally -- on the other side. Along with Ray.

I almost open the door again.

But no; we have lived up here for three years now, and this is Ray's turn -- "Fucking finally, Fraser!" -- to head off on his own.

I lower my hand, clench it in a fist by my side, and turn smartly.

Two weeks, he'll be gone. Time was, I longed for two weeks of solitude. Two weeks is hardly time to begin with the mending, a chance to go over the gear without Ray's wry comments distracting me. I have spent far more than two weeks engrossed in the books that line my shelves -- Wordsworth and Byron, Purdy and Dumont, and so many more -- or filling my mind with the music that swells from the sheets of Mozart, Mendelsohn. I have far more than enough to fill my time and the short weeks, to stave off boredom or loneliness, to fill idle hands and keep here, at home, and not chasing off after Ray. 

There is plenty to do, and no reason to think, as Ray snorted last night, that I would "pull a Nicholson and go all Shining up here with one, hell, both of the axes." I dismissed him at the time, drolly, in a way guaranteed to require he retaliate, which proved -- well, disastrous for his packing schedule, but otherwise satisfactory to us both.

The point is, I have two weeks to fill, productively or idly, however I should wish, but _sanely_ , else lose the wager, my honor, and two months of sexual favors.

...I give myself four days.


End file.
